And Hello to Atlas
by Panzer Magir
Summary: Frank Fontaine wasn't always aways atlas... One shot


My idea on how ADAM could have been used to make Fontaine Atlas... I own nothing!

Frank Fontaine studied the beaten and broken man strapped to the operating table. His Splicers had retrieved him from his home. The man was in his late thirties, early forties with dark blond hair. His left eye was black, nose running blood all over his face, and lower lip swollen and puffy. His shirt was torn six ways from Sunday so that Fontaine could see several dark bruises beginning to form. His breaths were shallow and rapid; it was a miracle that he was still conscious.

Fontaine grinned down at the man. He believed that his name was John McClaggon, but to the people of Fontaine Fisheries, he was better known as Atlas. The people of the Fisheries thought of Atlas as their salvation, to Fontaine, he was just another thorn in his side. That is, at least until now. Atlas had caught the attention of Andrew Ryan. That meant that Fontaine might have a use for him.

Frank pulled up a stool to the table. He drove a needle of adrenalin into the man's arm to help he wake up enough to get his point across. "Hello, John." Atlas glared at him best he could with his good eye. "Or should I call you 'Atlas'? That's what your calling yourself these days, aren't you?" He smiled. "Do you want to know why you've been brought here?"

Atlas ever so slightly jerked his head that Fontaine took as a yes. "You're going to continue your rebellion against Ryan, I have no intention of stopping that, but you'll be doing it my way." Fontaine pushed a leaver on the side of Atlas's table, tilting him into a sitting position. Atlas gritted his teeth from the contraction of his bruised abdomen. "As in 'my way' we both will be rebelling against Ryan. I supply the doe, and you supply the 'rebellion', if you get my drift."

Fontaine extended a hand to Atlas, "Do we have a deal?" Atlas studied him, as if he were trying to comprehend what he had just said. Fontaine's dark smile faulted for maybe half a second, "A… and I'm sorry 'bout the," Fontaine circled a finger around his face. "It was the only way I could get you to listen my proposition… So what do you say?"

"I say, to 'ell with yur plan," Atlas spat a mouthful of blood in Fontaine's direction after a second of thought. "Ye can beat me senseless for all I care, but I will never join you."

"Now, Atlas, be reasonable…"

"Didn't you 'ear me? I said no."

Fontaine grimaced, he had always been quick to anger, and Atlas's disagreement was fueling the fire. "Now you listen to me you bastard, you are going to get your dumb ass back out there and start preachin' the fuck out of those citizens to rebel against Ryan!" he roared. Fontaine was tempted to smack the man again, but it wouldn't do any good. "Or do you want me to sent those nice little Splicers back to yur house and get that pretty little wife of yours?"

This would get him; this would cause him to come over to his side. Atlas stared wide eyed at him, horror struck. "M-Moira?" he stuttered. "You wouldn't harm a woman, not a pregnant woman, now would ye?" Fontaine's dark smile returned, only much more menacing and more sinister. "You bastard!" he struggled against the straps holding him to the table. "Son of a bitch!"

"Oh, I'll do it all right," he smirked. "Don't have a drought in your mind that I won't." Atlas twisted and tore at the straps. "What do you say?"

"I… I…" he stuttered.

"Fine," Fontaine snatched a short wave radio and flipped it on. "Go." He orders the Houdini Splicer who was in charge.

"No, no I'll do it!" he cried. "Just call off the damn Splicers!"

He returned to radio. "Hold it, for a sec."

"Thank you…" he let out a breath he had been holding.

"Now, let's get down to business," Fontaine settled his chin on his interlaced fingers. "You'll get back to riotin' the citizens, but instead a focusing on rebelling from me and start focusin' on rebling against Andrew Ryan, got it?" Atlas didn't reply. "Got it?" Fontaine repeated. Atlas managed a short nod which consisted of him lifting his head an inch off his chest and then letting it fall back again. "Good."

"Now, Fontaine, as interesten' as this conversation is, I need to get back to well, 'rebellin' as ye put it," Atlas said hotly, still looking angry after the incident with his wife, which was perfectly normal, but that didn't mean anything to Fontaine.

Fontaine was about to start shouting again, when a voice crackled though the short wave radio. The voice of the Houdini Splicer came though. "Uhh, boss? We got a problem…"

Frank snatched the radio off his belt. "What?" he growled, and began pacing around the room. "What happened?"

"Uhh," the Splicer paused again. "Some of the others… got out of hand…"

"What is that suppose to mean?" He snarled into the receiver.

"They, uhh…got board. And well, decided to have some fun with the lady," he muttered. "She's not in good shape… as in…She's dead."

Fontaine's face contorted involuntarily. "WHAT? What do you mean his wife is dead?" He roared. "She's the only goddamn form of leverage we got!

From behind him, Fontaine heard Atlas begin shouting for an explanation. "What do you mean? You said you wouldn't hurt her! You said that if I did this she'd be fine!" He howled.

Fontaine switched off the radio with the Splicer in mid sentence. He put on his most convincing it's-all-a-misunderstanding face. "Now, Atlas, I'm sure that your wife is fine, it's a mistake."

"It sure as 'ell didn't sound like a mistake," Atlas looked like he was forcing himself to keep talking when he would much rather be mourning her. "She was pregnant…"

Fontaine sighed. "Atlas, this sudden death in your family won't cause there to be a conflict in our arrangement will it?"

"Like 'ell it will! You sonofabitch, this is yer fault!" he spat. "If ye hadn't done this in the first place, then she'd still be alive!" he let out a repressed sob causing his few tears to mix with his blood stained face. "It's be better if you'd just kill me now…"

Fontaine paused. "I'm afraid that you won't die, at least not in the way you expect."

"Wot's that suppose to mean?" Atlas muttered, the adrenalin starting to were off.

Frank sneered. "Dr. Tenenbaum?" A young woman with mousy brown hair enter the room. She looked more frightened then a mouse that was cornered by a cat. Behind her, a child of about seven followed her. The child was in a light pink dress with her hair pulled back into a two pony tails with ribbons. In the child's hands, she clutched a large syringe.

"You wanted to see me?" Tenenbaum muttered.

"Yes, it seems our 'patient' doesn't want to cooperate, so we must go onto plan B," Fontaine smirked.

"Plan B? Wot's plan B?" Atlas snapped wearily. The others ignored him.

"So just hook 'im up to that machine and pump him full of ADAM," he ordered. Tenenbaum nodded and left the room once again, Little Sister at her heals.

"What are you going to do to me?" Atlas demanded best he could, since he was in danger of passing out.

Fontaine turned to him. "Tell you my master plan? I don't think so… Besides, you'll find out soon enough... In a way a least." Atlas tired to say something. But found he couldn't seem to move. He collapsed back onto the table, struggling for air. His body was badly hurt form the Splicer attack and he would die without another shot of adrenalin and treatment of some sort.

Tenenbaum returned, caring what looked like an IV hooked up to a large pump full of ADAM; enough to kill a man if done in one dose. Atlas twitched beneath the straps still holding him the table. He would have been tearing against the straps but he could barely keep his eyes open. Tanambaum unwound the IV and shuffled over to him the Little Sister gripping the bottom of her skirt.

"Keep yur bloody needles away from me!" Atlas managed a twitch of his arm.

"Oh, that's right; you never had a use for Plasmids, now did you?" Fontaine smirked. "In fact, you rebelled against the use of ADAM a few times. You really love your genetics that much?" Atlas gave him a sleepy glare. "Get on with it." He snapped at Tanambaum who had stopped a few feet away from Atlas.

The doctor jumped, and scooted closer to him, and held up the needle. She rolled Atlas's torn sleeve up past his elbow. He stared up at her, pleading for her not to do this. "P…Please…" he uttered, using neatly all of his strength to speak to her. "He killed… my wife…" Tenenbaum paused a moment.

"What are you waiting for?" Fontaine asked, causing her to nearly jump out of her skin. "Go." Tenenbaum ran a finger over Atlas's arm, and drove the IV into his vein. Atlas jerked, as the long needle cut into him. He collapsed back into the operating table, blacking out. She pressed a button on the ADAM pump and let the drug pump into the unconscious rebel. Slowly, as the pump emptied, Atlas's heart slowed to a halt, his breathing became shallow, and he was dead. Atlas, the one who had rebelled against Frank Fontaine, who had never used an EVE Hypo in his life, who had only moved to Rapture three years ago, was dead.

Tenenbaum checked his pulse and slowly removed the IV. "It…It's done."

Fontaine walked over to the body. "Not yet it isn't." He grabbed the Little Sister by the back of its dress. "You've gonna suck all that lovely ADAM out of the 'angel' right there, you got it?" The child struggled in his grasp.

"What are you doing?" Tenenbaum demanded. "You can't do that!" Fontaine released the Little Sister, who retreated to Tanambaum.

"I need that ADAM, do you understand? All of it," he barked.

"That means-"

"I gotta harvest her, I know. But what's one life?" Fontaine tore the girl away from her 'mother.'

"No, stop it!" Tenenbaum shouted. Fontaine whirled around, and hit her hard in the temple, sending her to the ground, unconscious. Fontaine shoved the Little Sister toward Atlas's body. The child glanced up at him in horror.

"Go," he ordered. The girl glanced over to the body, and took a step forward. She sank the syringe into the corpse's neck, and drew out the red liquid. The drained the syringe, and stabbed it back into the body, drawing out more ADAM over and over. Once the body was drained of all of the neon red liquid, the Little Sister turned back to Fontaine, terrified.

Fontaine grabbed the child in one arm and placed a hand against her forehead. The girl began to scream, as he felt the ADAM rushing into him. Fontaine stumbled from the sudden intake of ADAM. It felt so good! This ADAM was pure, and so much better than that recycled stuff he'd had before. Atlas didn't have an ounce of the stuff in him, so he was technically a 'virgin' to it. It was pure, never been used. The only thing that came with this was memories and feelings. All of that Atlas was, was now a part of him. His thoughts, loves, and what he had wanted, his plans for taking down Fontaine, and then Ryan.

Fontaine removed his hand from the thing that was now a slug. He dropped the creature in disgust and watched in slither off into a dark corner of the room. The body of the child, nor resembling a mummy collapsed in a heap on the floor. Fontaine grabbed the radio attached to his hip. "Do you read me?"

"Yeah, yeah, loud and clear, boss," the Splicer replied.

"I want you to find Dr. Stineman and tell him that I have a corpse…," He glanced over at Atlas body, "That I want him to cut up beyond recognition. Then have him contact me. Tell him that I have a job for him."

"Got it, boss," The Splicer said, and was gone with a click. Fontaine grinned as all of Atlas's thought ran though his brain. He had what he needed, and now it was time for his little 'disappearing act.' It was time to say good bye to Fontaine, and hello to Atlas.


End file.
